The Witcher potions
|} |} See Also :* Potion preparation :* Potion effects :* Additional substances for extra potion effects. Potion toxicity The ratings below are out of 100 :* Low (10–14) :* Medium (15–20) :* High (21–25) :* Very High (26–30) The only way to reduce the toxicity of consumed potions and maintain their intended effects, is to only use ingredients with the same secondary substance: Albedo. Normal Potions Italic text in Effect column reflect the in-game text on the medallion area when a potion is used. | Increases resistance to acid and acid-based poisons. Acid resistance increased by 70%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Black Blood || 32px|center|effect icon || Black Blood | | Turns imbiber's blood into poison; blood becomes lethal to monsters which drink it. Monsters feeding on Geralt die immediately. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|Blizzard || 32px|center|effect icon || Blizzard | | Boosts reflexes and reaction time, improving chance of parrying and evading attacks. Dodge Efficiency increased by 50%; Parry Efficiency increased by 50%. | align="center" | 0.3 hrs (20 min) | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Cat || 32px|center|effect icon || Cat | | Grants vision in total darkness.Seeing in the dark. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Low |- | 32px|center|De Vries' Extract || 32px|center|effect icon || De Vries' Extract | | Makes hidden opponents visible. Advanced night vision; Ability to detect invisible beings; Ability to see through walls. | align="center" | 1 hr | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Full Moon || 32px|center|effect icon || Full Moon | | Greatly increases maximum Vitality. Maximum Vitality doubled. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|Golden Oriole || 32px|center|effect icon || Golden Oriole | | Increases resistance to poison. Neutralizes the effects of any previously imbibed poisons. Poison resistance increased by 70%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Kiss || 32px|center|effect icon || Kiss | | Increases resistance to bleeding; stanches any current bleeding. Resistance to Bleeding increased by 70%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Maribor Forest || || Maribor Forest | | Significantly increases maximum Endurance. Maximum Endurance increased by 50%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Perfume || || Perfume | | Upon consumption — Alcohol Intoxication (for a few seconds) : Attack efficiency reduced by 50%. Should really only be used as a gift. Contains alcohol, lots of it. Can be sold for 20 . | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Low |- | 32px|center|Petri's Philter || || Petri's Philter | | Increases the intensity of Signs. Sign intensity inceased by 50%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Very High |- | 32px|center|Shrike || 32px|center|effect icon || Shrike | | Inflicts pain on assailants during combat. Critical effect Pain inflicted on foes wounding Geralt. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|Swallow || 32px|center|effect icon || Swallow | | Significantly increases Vitality regeneration. Modestly accelerates Vitality regeneration. | align="center" | 2 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Tawny Owl || 32px|center|effect icon || Tawny Owl | | Significantly increases Endurance regeneration. Significantly accelerates Endurance regeneration. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Thunderbolt || 32px|center|effect icon || Thunderbolt | | Increases damage inflicted on opponents but makes dodging and parrying impossible. Damage inflicted increased by 100%; Dodge efficiency reduced to 50%; Parry efficiency reduced to 50%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|White Honey || 32px|center|effect icon || White Honey | | Reduces Toxicity to zero and cancels the effects of other potions. | align="center" | Immediate | align="center" | None |- | 32px|center|White Raffard's Decoction || 32px|center|effect icon || White Raffard's Decoction | | Immediately restores some lost Vitality. Can be sold for 40 . | align="center" | Immediate | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|Willow || 32px|center|effect icon || Willow | | This potion grants immunity to the stun and knockdown effects. Immunity to Stun and Knockdown effects. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | High |- | 32px|center|Wives' Tears || 32px|center|effect icon || Wives' Tears | | Neutralizes the effects of alcohol intoxication i.e. drunkenness not toxicity. Can be sold for 20 . | align="center" | Immediate | align="center" | Low |- | 32px|center|Wolf || 32px|center|effect icon || Wolf | | Increases chance of a critical hit. Chance of inflicting critical effect Precise Hit increased by 50%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |- | 32px|center|Wolverine || 32px|center|effect icon || Wolverine | | Wolverine increases damage inflicted when a witcher's Vitality falls below half. Upon consumption — Intoxication: Attack efficiecny reduced by 50%. | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | Medium |} Mutagenic Potions | Dagon secretions || Allows you to acquire the "True Grit" Strength upgrade. |- | || Frightener's Vision | | Frightener's eye || Grants 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Golem's Pith | | Golem's obsidian heart || Allows you to acquire the "Moonrise" Intelligence upgrade. |- | || Hellhound's Soul | | Trace of the Beyond || Grants 1 Silver talent. |- | || Kikimore's Ire | | Kikimore queen's nerve || Allows you to acquire the "Mutation" Stamina upgrade. |- | || Koshchey's Core | | Koshchey heart || Grants 1 Gold talent. |- | || Striga's Urge | | Striga heart || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Werewolf's Wrath | | Werewolf fur || Allows you to acquire the "Predator" Dexterity upgrade. |- | || Zeugl's Vigor | | Zeugl venom || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Gold talent. |} Other Potions | A strong drug with a long duration; Can be sold for 20 . | Upon consumption — Pass out instantly. |- | | Lycanthropy potion | unknown | Quest item for Vincent only, made by Kalkstein. | Might cure Vincent. |- | | Potion for Triss | | Quest item for Triss only, made by Geralt. | Cures Triss and only Triss. |- | 32px|center|White Gull || White Gull | | Alchemical base used to make other potions. Mild witchers' hallucinogen. |''Intoxication: Attack efficiency reduced by 50%.'' |- | || Failed potion || any other combination || Do not try to drink it (at least save the game first!). ||Random effect: poison, blinding, pain, death. |} Links :''see also '' AngleWyrm's Recipes for Witchers :''related '' Oils and Bombs Category:Potions Category:Alchemy cs:Elixíry de:Tränke es:Pociones fr:Élixirs it:Pozioni lt:Eleksyrai hu:Főzetek pl:Eliksiry ru:Эликсиры